Drawing from a Hat
by societallyDysfunctional
Summary: The human/countries gather at Alfred's house for a party, not knowing about the little surprise Alfred has set up for them. (Lots and lots of ships!) (summary is really bad sorry)
1. Alfred's Dare

"Dudes! I got this great idea for a game we can play while we're all at my house for this party!" Alfred Jones shouted while all of his attendees gathered in a circle on the floor.

"Alfred, can't we just get on with the party?" Arthur Kirkland groaned.

"No!" Alfred continued, "Anyway. We're going to count off, and half of us will put our names in a hat. The other half will have to draw a name from the hat. The people who draw from the hat will have to kiss the person they drew by the end of the party. We're going to come back here and _everyone_ will have kissed _someone_, or we'll know someone cheated. If you don't, you'll have to kiss the person you got in front of all of us, instead of in private or wherever you planned to do it. Any questions?"

Francis Bonnefoy grinned in anticipation; he liked this game already. Ivan Braginsky wore his usual creepy smile. Heracles Karpusi didn't appear to care. Wang Yao turned red, while his younger brother Leon's eyes twinkled mischieviously. Honda Kiku had paled considerably, as had Emil Steilsson. Basch Zwingli's face contorted angrily and his hand moved to the holster of his gun. Tino Väinämöinen just smiled, but Berwald Oxenstierna looked quite uncomfortable. Lukas Bondevik's expression remained thoughtful and reserved as always. Mathias Køhler still looked ready to jump off the walls. Feliks Łukasiewicz expressed his liking of the game with a stream of 'likes' and 'totallys,' while his friend Toris Laurinaitis hid his face in his hands. Feliciano Vargas remained oblivious as always, as Ludwig Beilschmidt's face turned bright red. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, was grinning from ear to ear at his ideal 'awesome' game. Lovino Vargas looked as if he was about to explode. Roderich Edelstein didn't look as if he liked the idea. The loudest opinion of dissent, however, came from one of Alfred's closer friends.

"YOU CAN'T BLOODY HAVE US GET KISSED BY PEOPLE WHO DRAW OUR NAMES OUT OF A BLASTED HAT!" Arthur cried, bushy eyebrows knitted together in fury.

"Okay, you can be one of the people to draw names. Who wants to have their name drawn?" Alfred counted off himself, Gilbert, Feliciano, Heracles, Roderich, Ivan, Feliks, Berwald, and Simon.

"Cool dudes, but we still need two more people to put their names in the hat. Hey Matthew, do you mind if we put your name in the hat? Okay thanks," he answered himself, not really waiting for a reply. "We still need one more person."

"I want to do it," Leon volunteered, grinning mischieviously at his brother.

"Absolutely not, _aru_!" Yao scolded.

"I promise not to put your hand in a bowl of warm water while you're sleeping again," Leon drawled. All of the party guests stifled laughter while Alfred guffawed. Yao's face flushed a darker red than it already was, if that was possible, glared at Leon, then hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, we have our eleven names," Alfred said, still laughing. He handed out slips of paper on which to write their names, then passed around a baseball cap.

"Now the rest of you! Gather 'round and draw names!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur was surprisingly the first to come, striding up to Alfred and snatching a paper from the hat before stalking away. Alfred grinned, seeing the tear in the paper Arthur had picked up. Francis' devilish grin faded to concern when he read the name on the paper. Next came Yao, who began spluttering once he glanced at the name on his slip. A grumbling Lovino took a slip next, then a very angry Basch. Timid Toris took the next one, then a cheerful Tino. Lukas Bondevik's expression remained as unemotional as ever, only his eyes revealing his indignance at the paper's writing. Ludwig walked stiffly to Alfred and took a slip, face still red. A very pale Kiku hesitantly reached into the hat and took the second to last slip, the tips of his ears turning red as he read the name. Finally, an impassive Emil clenched the last piece of paper into his fist, knuckles turning white.

"Oh yeah! I forgot one thing! You're not allowed to tell anyone who you got! Honor system, of course," Alfred said. Did he just wink?

"Anyway, now that's done. Let the party begin!" he announced grandly, flinging his arms wide.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I don't even know what this is. I just kind of had this random idea, and thought I could fit all of my Hetalia ships into one story. Some of these aren't my main ships, and some of them I just put in because they're main characters and a lot of people ship them. I'll put in the more uncommon human names:  
_Leon Wang - Hong Kong  
Emil Steilsson - Iceland  
Basch Zwingli - Switzerland  
Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
Mathias Køhler - Denmark  
_As for what ships will be here, you'll have to find out (there are gonna be some really unusual ones xD). Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but hoped you liked it. Please R&amp;R!_

_~Rebecca_


	2. Flushed and Opposite

Francis Bonnefoy was struggling to keep a grin on his face. The _one person_ at this party about whom he actually cared enough not to kiss in public was the person he drew from the hat. He would rather have kissed _Alfred_ on a dare, and that he had thought that almost made him turn red. He carefully unfolded the square piece of paper and reread the name, just to make sure his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. It still read the name he didn't want to see: a one Matthew Williams.

Francis shouldn't have been so worried. _You're _Francis Bonnefoy_,_ he thought to himself, _You flirt with everything that breathes, have one night stands regularly. What are you worried about?_ The truth was, Francis actually _cared_ for Matthew, as much as he hated to admit it. Not romantically, of course. It was just the way that no one noticed him, or how he got mistaken for his twin, Alfred. The way he blended into the corners of a room, how his violet eyes lit up whenever someone remembered his name, and how that errant curl perked up whenever he was happy, and how _cute_ he looked when he flushed—

Merde_ I did not just think of little Matthew as cute,_ Francis told himself. While he was occupied by his thoughts, he didn't realize a certain someone trying to get his attention.

"Francis are you quite all right?" Matthew inquired, concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine _mon cher,_" Francis replied, balling the white paper into his fist. Then he realized the French endearment he had let slip and cringed, hoping Matthew didn't know what exactly he had said.

"You don't look fine at all. Is it because of my brother's dare?"

"_Oui_, it is actually," Francis replied.

"My brother and his stupid parties," Matthew mumbled before speaking to Francis again, "Normally you don't have trouble with this sort of thing. Did you get Alfred? He's kinda obnoxious, I'd hate to have to kiss him."

"He's obnoxious as hell, and I'd slap him in the face before kissing him. But no, it's..." Francis couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, instead turning his face away from Matthew's to prevent something awkward slipping out. Then he felt soft, timid lips press against his cheek lightly.

"Matthew, what?" Matthew took Francis' hand and opened the paper, reading his own name.

"See, I was right!"

"But how did you know, _mon ami_?" Francis asked wonderingly, this time not caring about the name he let slip.

"Why else wouldn't you tell me? Plus, I did live in French Canada, remember?" Francis turned red when he realized that this shy Canadian knew French very well.

"There is that," Francis tried to make the situation less awkward before a few more words slipped out, "Would you like to, um, go out sometime, I mean, you don't have to—"

"Sure! I'd love to," Matthew replied, flashing one of his rare smiles.

"_Belle_!" Francis exclaimed, before holding Matthew's innocent face between his hands and planting a short but sweet kiss on Matthew's lips, while the latter turned quite red.

"Now that I've completed the dare," Francis continued, slinging an arm around an embarrassed Matthew's shoulders, "How about we join the party?"

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt had hated the idea of this party from the moment Feliciano, his perky Italian friend, mentioned it. Of course he'd had no choice but to go along when Feliciano begged him and pouted. Now he was stuck with trying to figure out a way to kiss his best friend, Feliciano Vargas, without having the whole party watch. He was so glad Elizabeta wasn't here.

Feliciano was rambling on and on about one thing or another, probably something pasta-related, when Ludwig noticed that no one was watching. Snatching the opportunity, he leaned down as quickly as possible and kissed Feliciano on the cheek. Or, he had meant to kiss him on the cheek. The oblivious boy had abruptly moved his head and Ludwig found that they were kissing, actually _kissing_ as in on the mouth. Surprisingly, Ludwig didn't move away. Thoughts raced through his head _This is my first kiss, what if I do it wrong?_ and _What if people are watching?_ He soon found his arms wrapped around Feliciano and felt the smaller boy's arms around his neck.

"Ludwig, this is unlike you," Feliciano murmured after their faces pulled apart.

Ludwig sheepishly pulled the white sheet out of his pocket and showed it to Feliciano, whose eyes widened with realization.

"Well, no sense in wasting this opportunity, _ve_?" he said happily before bringing his lips back up to Ludwig's and continuing where they had left off. Ludwig couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_A/N: Hello! I know not many people ship France/Canada, but I think it's really adorable. Sorry that the Gerita scene was kind of short, I just didn't know what to write. I know France is really out of character, but I'd like to think that he gets flustered around Canada. My headcanon is that all the flirting he does is just pretending, and if he ever actually fell in love he would be really flustered and awkward. Anyway, now you know 2/11 ships that will be in this story, feel free to guess in the reviews!_

_~Rebecca_


	3. Crazy and Perfect

Wang Yao stood near the table of (_inedible_, he added mentally) food, snatching quick glances at Ivan Braginsky, who continued to stare creepily at Yao as he had been doing for the entire party. _Almost as if he knows that I have him on my paper_, Yao thought to himself. He had already tried procrastinating by talking to Kiku, who just ignored him and kept talking to Heracles. The party probably still had a few hours remaining, but Yao wanted to get the stupid kiss over with before he had to do it in front of everyone. Knowing Ivan, he'd probably make it more embarrassing. Yao finally worked up the courage to walk up to Ivan for the first time that night.

"Hello, Yao! Having fun tonight, _da_?" Ivan asked, creepy smile still plastered on his face.

"No!" Yao grumbled, "The food here tastes terrible, _aru_. And Alfred's stupid dare is driving me insane, _aru_! Of all the people at this party I had to get y—" Yao stopped himself. _I almost told Ivan I got him for the dare! What has gotten into me?_ he mentally scolded himself.

"What was that, Yao?" Ivan said.

"N-nothing, _aru_," Yao lied unconvincingly, "I d-don't know what you're talking about, _aru_."

"Are you sure, _da_? I thought you were about to say who you got for Alfred's dare, _da_," Ivan said innocently, then his voice turned cold, "You can tell me, _da_. I'll beat him up for you." Yao shivered.

"Th-that's okay, Ivan," Yao assured him. "It'll be fine, _aru_." The tall man hadn't always been this mentally unstable, but Yao was the only one who had known him before he went crazy.

"If I promise not to hurt him would you tell me, _da_?" Ivan offered.

"I'd rather not, _aru_."

"How about—" Yao stood up on his tiptoes, scrunched his eyes shut, and pecked Ivan lightly on the lips. Then he turned his face away, not wanting to see Ivan's reaction.

"Oh," Ivan realized. His face brightened. "Does this mean we are dating, _da_?"

"W-what?!" Yao sputtered indignantly. "I-I didn't say that, _aru_! It was Alfred's dare, _aru_, I swear!"

"But, you do like me, right, Yao?" Ivan asked tentatively. Yao couldn't stand the hope in his voice.

"Alright." Ivan looked so happy, Yao couldn't help but tilt his face up for another kiss, an amused smile worming its way onto his face.

* * *

Tino Väinämöinen shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to his best friend, Berwald Oxenstierna. He half-wished he had volunteered to put his name inside the hat so he would've been spared the trouble of kissing anyone. _No use thinking about that now_, Tino thought regretfully. His left hand clenched the slip of paper in his pocket, and he didn't dare take it out for fear of Berwald seeing it. Why couldn't he have just gotten someone he didn't know, so he could just kiss him, walk away, and never talk again? Why in the world did he have to get Berwald, of all people?

"T'no, 're y' 'k'y?" Berwald asked hesitantly, aquamarine eyes worried. Tino forced a smile onto his face.

"Yeah!" he answered cheerily. "The party's great!"

"Wh't's both'r'ng y'?" Berwald persisted, seeing through the fake smile. Tino sighed.

"It's just that dare," Tino admitted. "I'm having trouble with it. I just don't want him to stop talking to me or anything."

"Wh' w'ld 'ny'ne d' th't?" Berwald said, genuinely confused. "W' 'll kn'w 't's a d're."

"Oh," he realized. "I supposed that's true. Might as well."

Imagine Berwald's surprise when, rather than getting up to kiss someone else, Tino leaned into him and gently pressed their lips together. Both of them flushed; Tino looked away.

"Y' th'ght I'd st'p t'lking t' y'?"

"Well, I wasn't really sure and I actually like you, s—" Tino cut himself off. _He hadn't meant to say that_! He nearly got up and walked away, he was so afraid of Berwald's reaction. To his great surprise, the rather imposing man's lips turned up slightly at the corners in what might have been one of the first smiles, although small, Tino had ever seen on Berwald's face. He leaned down and brought their lips together again, this kiss sweeter and more drawn out than the last.

"M' t'," Berwald told him. Tino smiled brightly.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, again! Sorry it takes me so long to update. I've been having a bit of writer's block recently. Anyway, I really hope you like it so far. I'm sorry all of the little scenes are so short, though. If you do like it, or at least think it's interesting, please review! I love reading people's reviews, member or guest. Thank you all so much!_

_~Rebecca_


End file.
